wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenina
Kenina was a Heatmor operator in the Pokémon trafficking ring which Asklepios was forced to work for. History Kenina was once a victim of the trafficking ring; she initially had plans of escaping and bringing it down, but as time went on, she became resigned to a belief that outside forces could never really bring it down. Instead, she planned to buy her freedom and work her way through the ring's ranks, until reaching a point where she could destroy it. Eventually, she reached the point of running Treasure Town's branch. Hostages After little time running operations in the town, her interest was piqued by the arrival of Askle; with him being unfamiliar to Treasure Town, but having a reputation elsewhere for a sharp mind and a silver tongue, she thought he would be a good asset for quickly gaining favor. In order to use him, she kidnapped his ex-wife, threatening to kill her if he did not work for her. Askle followed along, but could eventually take no more, killing the goons who had been sent for the latest trade. Kenina arranged to meet with Askle at one of the ring's warehouses; despite preparing several traps beforehand, the unexpected appearance of Setzer gave her a significant disadvantage, leading to a heavy loss for her and the accidental burning of the warehouse. Hostages Redux Some time after the above loss, Kenina contacted Askle once more, threatening him with several deaths if he did not meet with her. At the meeting, she revealed that she had Herminia and her husband as hostages, the latter strapped to an explosive. Her plan was to break into the Guild and steal a number of supplies to begin rebuilding the ring's presence in Treasure Town; if Askle did not cooperate, or failed to finish within the time limit, the explosive would detonate. Once they were inside, they would hide the stolen money and supply beneath supply bags, and use fake badges to gain a quick exit in response to an emergency—namely, another explosive. Inside the Guild, the pair made their way to the deeper chambers and began putting together the cases they would steal. They were delayed by Kenina's search for the Guild's files on Askle, giving Freiheit enough time to intercept them before they could leave. Nonplussed by the Tyranitar's appearance, and accusations of detonating the bomb early, Kenina attacked with a Focus Blast; Freiheit withstood it enough to respond with a Stone Edge empowered by the Stone Plate, killing her instantly. Personality Kenina was quick to action and, while cunning, tended to do so once angry enough. This rashness would often get her into deeper trouble, as with setting the warehouse in fire with wild attacks and jumping to an attack on Freiheit. It could also blind her to more peaceful resolution, as with preferring to get Askle's help via threats instead of negotiating over a common enemy. Despite her noble goals, she had no compunctions about using amoral methods to achieve them, actively pushing the ring's business and threatening anyone who got in her way. Miscellaneous Bullshit *Kenina is a Scottish name meaning "born of fire". Category:Characters